Kisshu and Disney
by Secret-Pass-Time
Summary: Kisshu discovers disney movies. Naturally, he decides to try out the prince's different ways of making girls fall for them. With Ichigo. From Beauty and the beast to Snow white!
1. Beauty and the Beast

"Kisshu, what are you doing?" Pai had walked into the younger alien's room to scold him for not arriving at his lab when needed but was stopped in his track when some bizarre music hit him and the sight of a human's television in the middle of Kisshu's room, said alien's eyes glued to the screen had stopped him.

"Ssshh Pai! She's going to admit it!" Kisshu shouted, flailing his arms around madly before settling down and staring at the screen for a few more minutes, tears in his eyes. "Pai?"

"Hmm?" the older alien asked, impatient yet still humouring the green haired one.

"This girl fell in love with a beast after being locked away, but he made it up to her with a romantic dinner and dancing! Do you think-?"

"Stop. The pink mew will not fall for you simply because you dance with her." Kisshu seemed disheartened as he watched the screen, tears falling from his eyes. Pai let, deciding to let Kisshu ride out what ever emotion he was feeling on his own. Unbeknownst to Pai, Kisshu left moments later in search of a dress shop.

Ichigo stepped outside as the orange sky painted everything with a pale golden glaze and a slight breeze ruffled her hair. She locked the cafe doors behind her then took a few steps before something interrupted her.

"Don't attack me, please." She turned around almost violently to see Kisshu stood so casually against the cafe door.

"What do you want, Kisshu?" She spat out.

"A few hours of your time. Its nothing bad, I promise. And I'm not kidnapping you, or anything, I just want to..."

"What do I get in return?" Kisshu ginned, knowing he had convinced her.

"You can keep the dress." She looked confused but Kisshu just rolled his eyes, still smiling, and whisked her up in his arms, completely ignoring her hits and punches and slaps.

Moments later, they were in a large room full of storage and jewellery and makeup.

"I put your dress in the wardrobe, meet me out there when you're ready." He released her and kissed her nose then teleported away before he could be slapped.

He stood before the mirror in his own room staring at his reflection, a black tuxedo uncomfortably constricting in comparison to his usual attire, his hair in it's usual style with black hair ties in place of his red ones.

Ichigo sat in front of her vanity mirror fixing her crimson hair into a side ponytail. She stood, smoothing her dark red dress, it's many underskirts felt strange around her legs, the off the shoulder sleeves uncomfortably low, the corset style bodice relentless in it's attempt to suffocate her. But when she saw herself for the first time, she gasped. She looked so much...more mature, like a woman. Then her eyes drifted to the door. There was no other option but to comply and hope he'd take her home afterwards.

Behind the door, there stood some stairs leading to a platform where a dashing figure awaited her. She appeared to float effortlessly down the stairs, holding her dress up as she descended.

"What is this about, Kisshu?" She demanded as he held out his arm for her to take.

"Just a meal and some dancing."

"You dragged me here for a date?" His smile grew as she sighed and took his arm to go down the remaining stairs where a long table sat, steaming plates of food she couldn't identify at either side. She nibbled politely at what was on the plate until it was finished. Then, Kisshu appeared at her side, his hand held out, a look of pure anticipation on his face. She took his hand, still telling herself to just go along with it and pray he'd take her home afterwards. What she wasn't anticipating, though, was the feeling of dancing on air as she and Kisshu spun and twirled around the dance hall to some violin music playing a tune she knew she had heard before.

She found herself giggling as he spun her, allowing him to guide her in a dance that gave her deja vu. The song seemed to never end and she somehow found herself with her head lain on his shoulder as the dance slowed and the lighting dimmed. Then, the feeling of dancing on air returned, this time for real. Kisshu had floated a few inches from the ground, Ichigo firmly held against him. Then, the music ended.

Her feet touched the ground after a moment but Kisshu's arms still held her, her head still lay on his shoulder. She felt a little kiss grace her cheek and she looked up at him.

She stood up straight again.

"I'll let you get changed now, then if you come back here, I'll take you home." A sadness tainted his honey gold eyes as she pulled herself from his grasp. She gave a little curtsy then lifted her dress and practically ran to the room to get changed back to her ordinary clothes.

When she got back to him, box full of her dress and accessories.

"You did say I could have these, didn't you?" He nodded, smiling when he noticed the little tiara still in her hair, the very one he had chosen for her. This, combined with the image of her head against his shoulder, a little smile on her face, gave him hope. But to be sure, that night after leaving Ichigo at her front door, he raided a store where more of these movies could be obtained and stayed up most of the night, notepad and pen in hand, taking notes and jotting ideas down as to where to go and what to do with Ichigo. He grinned as a new idea planted itself in his mind.

**So...yeah. If anyone likes this, please comment and tell me what movie Kisshu should watch next!**


	2. Aladdin

Ichigo stepped through the door to her house and leaned against it, sighing with a slight smile on her lips, still painted red from her little...date, dance thing with Kisshu.

"And exactly where were you, young lady?!" She looked up at her father who towered above her, face red with rage.

"Uh...I- I was just picking something up from Mint. This, I picked this up from Mint's." She held the box that hed her dress up.

"Without telling us?!" He went on grumbling for a few minutes, unaware that Ichigo was tuning him out until she heard the word 'grounded'.

"...for three WEEKS!" Grounded for three weeks?!

"What?! But that's -"

"What you get! Now go to your room!" She glared at her father until she got to the stairs then ran up and into her room, slamming the door loudly behind her.

* * *

Kisshu sat at the television set in his room, eyes glued to the screen when Pai entered his room.

"Kisshu, you've sat at that device for six days."

"Hey, Pai, do you know where that old rug is?" Kisshu's sudden change of topic caught Pai off guard.

"Why would you need a... whatever, no, we threw it out." Then, he left, deciding Kisshu's mind was too warped to be fixed.

"Ok, no magic carpet..." Kisshu said to himself as he left, a new idea forming in his mind while he mentally thanked this 'Walt Disney's Aladdin'

* * *

Six days in her room with no computer, no television and no fun had left Ichigo bored and somewhat upset. The only times she was allowed to leave the house was for school and work. She had noticed a sudden lack in attacks over the last few days after Kisshu's little date. Was it even a date? It was the bizarre sense of deja vu she felt during it that struck her as odd. Somehow it was as though she had been there before...or perhaps, seen it- Her thoughts were cut off by a slight tapping at her window which, at night, was a little terrifying. She stared at the window- her hand wandering towards her pendant- the glass covered by pink curtains until she saw the shadow of a hand tap it again, as well as the silhouette of someone familiar.

She walked lightly, so as to not wake her sleeping father, who's snores rung loud through the entire house.

"Kisshu, what are you doing here?" She whispered when she opened the window.

"I was wondering...since you're not allowed to leave the house...and since you enjoyed our other little evening together...would you like to have another few hours of fun?"

"Our last little evening is what landed me in trouble so- how did you know I was grounded?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't far away, and these ears are for more than just show, you know. So how about it?" Ichigo bit her lip. A few hours of fun out of the house at last, even with Kisshu, sounded good after days of boredom.

"What are we doing?" Kisshu smiled at her question.

"I was thinking a little flight." she seemed uncertain so he held a hand out, silently hoping this would work in real life and not just in the movie. "Do you trust me?" Her eyes snapped open, zeroing in on his hand. She looked back at her room once before taking his hand with conviction.

"Not completely, but..." She trailed off as he took her around the waist and lifted her up from the ground, swinging her legs up and catching them, holding her bridal style in the air a few moments, letting her get used to the feeling of zero gravity as she gripped his neck.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I suppose." He grinned before shooting off at a high speed, her shouts of excitement chasing them through the black sky, stars illuminating them with a silver glow on their way. They shot through the sky and as they passed a particular cherry tree, Kisshu released Ichigo's legs and picked a single pink flower and handed it to her. She hesitantly let go of his neck with one hand and took the flower, holding it tightly as she replaced her arm around his neck. He took in her excited expression, the slight undertone of terror tainting her eyes. He noticed a perfectly placed lake so he manoeuvred Ichigo so she was laying flat, facing the ground, one of his arms around her waist, and took her hand in his other, gliding down to the lake. He dipped their hands into the water as they rushed by at a high speed, so the water leapt up in white waves, Ichigo's giggles astounded him. He'd never expected for her to be in any way happy with him, yet here she was.

His confidence increased and he found himself flying higher and higher until the city was just golden speckles of light in a black background, a beautiful, hopeless city. Next, he looked at Ichigo, as though asking permission as she nodded. He smirked and let himself fall, still holding her waist as she screamed in exhilaration while plummeting head first towards the ground only to be caught mid air again in an invisible safety net.

"Do that again, and I'll go mew Ichigo all over your face, got it?" Her threat was muffled by the huge grin plastered over her face. He shrugged and began the journey towards Ichigo's house with a stomach full of butterflies and veins full of adrenaline.

He hovered near the window to her bedroom for a few moments, simply looking Ichigo in her eyes before finally casting his eyes to the window and allowing her to hop inside she stayed there for a moment, breathing hard, pink blossom still clutched in her hands.

"Goodnight, princess." He smiled to her as he spoke, she smiled back hesitantly.

"Goodnight." She took this opportunity to close the window and the curtains while unbeknownst to her, a certain alien was almost delirious with happiness as he floated up above Tokyo.

* * *

The next morning...

Ichigo rubbed her eyes as she tied her apron with one hand, yawning all the while.

"What's with the flower?" Ryou's harsh voice suddenly cut through her as she wandered tiredly out of the changing room at the cafe. She touched the pink blossom she had placed in her hair, the one she had received the night before, from Kisshu.

"Nothing."

"Then why did you blush?" She was suddenly aware of her pink blush becoming red.

"I did _not!_ " She said, turning her face away from him as she took up a silver tray in each hand and went to work collecting glasses and empty plates from customers.

**Totally not using this as an excuse to re-watch disney movies...definitely not...ok, I admit it! It's not my fault!**


End file.
